En la Guerra y el amor todo se vale, y Su escuela es Todo Vale
by Ranma84
Summary: En una relación de amor, es una guerra, donde puede ser fácil o creer haberla ganado pero un ataque mortal puede cambiar todo, y con Ranma y Akane no es diferente un combate que el amor.


**En la Guerra y el amor todo se vale, y Su escuela es Todo Vale**

Ah pasado unos días desde que la boda fallida se llevó acabo.

Akane no quería conversar con nadie, estaba triste, sumamente triste, ni siquiera quería pelear con Ranma, estaba entrando en una gran depresión se sintió rechazada ella acepto el matrimonio con Ranma y ese tonto simplemente puso resistencia, acaso no la amaba , acaso no le atraía sexualmente, acaso la odiaba no podía creer eso una voz se decía a si misma que si la amaba entonces porque la rescataba, porque armaba escena de celos, que mismo su corazón luchaba contra si misma, eso había provocado la depresión, pero se dijo para si misma tengo que saber que realmente siente ese estúpido corazón, sé que me ama pero no me dice y si me dejo de amar necesito saberlo.

Por su parte Ranma estaba que se torturaba una gran cantidad de ideas una ella había aceptado casarse sin mayor problema, pero lo hacía por honor, por amor, porque la salvo, porque había aceptado el matrimonio, ellos siempre pasaba juntos, pero eso era amor, o simplemente los mejores amigos, que se puedo hacer, Ranma le amaba el sabia que el si la ama pero ella a el, y Akane ahora anda triste y algo melancólica, pero que se puede hacer las cosas no eran claras, pero el tenía que hacer algo, tenían que avanzar, olvidarse del estúpido compromiso y ellos mismos escoger, se decía para sí mismo, y para eso era necesario avanzar, necesito saber que piensa, y deseo que me ame.

En dos cuartos separados mentalmente dicen al mismo tiempo "Sera su corazón para mí y de nadie más"

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

Akane se levanta temprano y entra a la cocina, ah preparar el almuerzo para Ranma, ella sabía exactamente que no era una buena cocinera, pero había un dicho que para entrar al corazón de un hombre es por el estómago y Ranma era un tragón incorregible y eso sería un buen ataque.

-Levanta a Ranma y se les está haciendo tarde-

-Ya voy Kasumi- se limpia las manos en el delantal y sube para despertar a Ranma, hace tiempo Shampoo no puede entrar al cuarto de Ranma debido ah que el literalmente deja con triple seguro la ventana, mas un par de candados y uno de combinacion.

Al ingresar ve a Ranma durmiendo como un león abrasando su almohada.

-Ranma levántate- La joven comenzó a mover a Ranma gentilmente sin darle su patada mañanera, intentaba cambiar, y seguía moviéndolo y este solo dice -5 minutos mas- Akane estaba perdiendo la paciencia no quería pelear pero si seguía así terminaría mandándolo a volar se le ocurrió una idea. –Shampoo que haces en el cuarto de Ranma desnuda- Lo dijo simulando un enojo y gritando, Ranma al escuchar su cerebro la palabra Shampoo , desnuda, cuarto tenía que inmediatamente activar todos sus sentidos , y esquivar el mazo de Akane, brinco de la cama busca a Akane y después visualiza donde esta Shampoo pero no vio el mazo de Akane ni a la Amazona –Que paso- la joven peli azul solo sonrió –Baja tienes que desayunar para ir al colegio- EL joven no sintió la patada mañanera y solo vio Akane saliendo de su habitación.

Ranma se vistió y se acomodó todo y bajo viendo a una Akane con su uniforme y vio que su bolsita de comida era algo grande y ambos salieron en dirección al colegio.

-Akane, no sé si quieras ir al cine conmigo- decía algo nervioso no sabía porque tenía nervios y han ido los dos juntos muchas veces a ver alguna película

-Es una cita Ranma- Lo decía la peliazul con una sonrisa viendo el horizonte

-No, solo salir a ver una película- Aun más nervioso

-Cual película- viendo hacia el frente

-Romeo y Julieta, se que quieres irla a ver- mientras jugaba con sus dedos eso demostraba a la peli azul que estaba nervioso pero desconocía la razón, ella moría de ganas por ver esa película, y pensaba irse con sus amigas porque pedirle ir a ver esa película con Ranma era cosa imposible.

-Que, como supiste eso-

-Para que veas que se cosas sobre ti, que ni tu misma sabes-

-Vamos me gustaría ir contigo a ver la película-

En el día ambos estaban normalmente, una pelea por aquí una por allá todo normal, pero a la hora de la comida Ranma abre su provisiones y ve la comida típica de Kasumi y una fundita pequeña al abrirla ve una nota, era la letra de Akane Tendo.

"Lo que está en esta fundida lo prepare yo, y no te preocupes no es nada cocinado solo un pan tostado con mantequilla y mortadela, y en la bandeja son frutas cortadas, comételas o te daré una paliza"

Ranma estaba contento que Akane se tomara esa molestia, estaba contento que no cocinara, solo prepara pero tenía que ser tan poco femenina bueno era ella y así la amaba, aunque desconocía porque siempre Akane intentaba cocinar para el pero bueno algún día lo descubrirá o tal vez es por venganza de algo que ah echo en su vida pasada.

Ranma tomo todo su desayuno mientras Akane estaba conversando con sus amigas, y ellas querían saber cómo avanzaba con Ranma y esta última solo dijo que hoy irían al cine como siempre lo hacían como buenos amigos, algo que entristeció mucho a las jóvenes.

Al salir del colegio los dos fueron al centro para ir al cine al llegar Ranma compro los boletos y fueron a ver su película

Mmmm recién caigo en cuenta este género de película no le gustan a Ranma solo a mí, siempre vemos otro tipo de película cuando salimos como así me invito a ver esta peli, pero eso no me debe preocupar me propuse enamorarlo pero como hacerlo, por su parte Ranma no dejaba de ver a la joven que tenía a su lado la mujer que siempre estaba en su cabeza si me refiero a la Joven Akane Tendo, mientras Akane pensaba se sintió algo rara, alguien la observaba y fue cuando se dio cuenta que Ranma la estaba viendo, de reojo y tenía su mano alado de ella, entonces Akane comenzó a mover poco a poco su mano, cuando se dio cuenta la mano de Akane estaba cerca la de Ranma y el movió su mano para tocar la de Akane y ambos tenían su manos juntas, tenían que darse cuenta eran tontos hablar, eran tontos intentado decir cosas como palabras, ellos eran de acción, ellos eran de acciones, hablar eran torpes pero mostrar con su cuerpo lo que sienten eso hacen ellos y vieron la película completa, no sabe cuando paso pero Akane apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma.

Al salir Ranma caminaba alado de Akane sin decir una palabra al llegar a casa los dos se veían y se ponían rojos de vergüenza.

 **Día siguiente**

Ranma estaba comiendo junto a su prometida ambos grupos estaba conversando tanto el grupo de Akane como el de Ranma en eso llega Shampoo y abrasa a Ranma, estaba intentado deshacerse de ella mientras Akane estallaba de celos para ir a golpear a ambos cuando atrás aparece Kuno gritando promesas de Amor a la dulce Akane en eso ambos lograron salir de ese embrollo

-Serás un traicionero vil rata dejarte así abrasar de Shampoo-

-Y tu de Kuno-

-Yo lo mande a volar a ese tonto de Kuno y lo detesto-

-Y yo me deshice de Shampoo sabes que no me agrada-

-Yo te vi muy acurrucado con ella-

-Aja, si yo me caso con Shampoo tu lo arias con Kuno-

-Que idioteces dices eres un tonto, inmaduro, baka-

-Tu eres una marimacha, cabeza dura-

Ambos se fueron muy enojados para puntos diferentes

Ranma en otra parte del colegio estaba sumamente molesto todo se fue al carajo por Shampoo si tan solo hubiera una forma de deshacerse de ella.

Akane por su parte sabia que había estallado de coraje y celos y ella metió más leña al fuego por culpa de Shampoo y Kuno, debía darse cuenta que este problema era de ambos, ambos tenían terceros que solo complicaban el asunto.

-Hola Akane que pasa- Dijo amablemente Ryoga

-Hola Ryoga, que pasa no te vi llegar-

-Estaba perdido, dime que hiso ahora el tonto de Ranma, porque lloras-

-nada nada, perdona no me di cuenta de mi tontas lagrimas-

-Akane, se que soy un tonto, pero yo te amo, no solo quiero ser solo tu amigo, realmente te amo, Akane-

Akane al escuchar la declaración de su amigo, quedo echo piedra, no pensó que ese sentimiento viniera de su amigo, entonces cuando logro recuperar algo de cordura sintió en su labios, una sensación una pequeña sensación un beso robado por parte de Ryoga, ella nunca cerro los ojos, cuando de pronto vio atrás de si a Ranma ella inmediatamente lo empujo lanzándolo al piso.

Ranma vio el beso, quería hacer pedazos a Ryoga, pero aprendió algo que una cabeza caliente no es buena idea pelear, si peleaba así no podría ganar un combate y sale huyendo, al ver huir a Ranma, Ryoga sintió alegría en su corazón, por fin Ranma se alejaría de Akane y el ganaría, Akane seria suya para ahora y para siempre, Akane se toca los labios, y ve a su Ranma irse lejos.

-Ryoga-

-Dime Akane- con una sonrisa en los labios, espera que Akane se le declare y sería una victoria segura.

-Ryoga hazme un favor no quiero volverte a ver en lo que me quede de vida- fueron la palabras de Akane tan frías como un tempano de hielo.

-Akane el no te ama, yo si-

Akane había estado pensando que hacer ya mismo terminaba el receso si terminaba entonces Ranma regresaría al colegio, y si había decido irse del colegio que aria, decidió ir a clases y esperarlo allí, mientras un Ryoga intentaba hablar con ella pero ni siquiera se inmuto en verle.

Ingreso al aula en eso ve que ingresa el profesor de matemáticas y paso la hora de matemáticas y al terminar la clase, sale disparada a su casa esperando que Ranma no haya huido de casa, si él se iba de casa ella misma se iría en su búsqueda al llegar ingresa a su habitación Kasumi se asusta al ver a la joven ingresar corriendo para el cuarto de Ranma al ingresar ve un cajón de Ranma abierto y sacada la ropa busca en el cuarto y ve la maleta de Ranma y el resto de la ropa sea lo que sea que vino a buscar ya lo tenía consigo y se había marchado, que era no lo buscaba no lo sabia pero decidió tomar toda las maletas para llevarla a su cuarto, allí si Ranma venia tendria que ir al cuarto de ella y podrían conversar.

Ranma no llega a la merienda ni a la cena, y ya era muy tarde, estaba preocupada, Akane decidió dejar la luz prendida de su cuarto así cuando llegue podría ingresar a la casa por su cuarto estaba preocupada, no sabía que podía hacer podía simplemente ir a la casa de Ukyo y quedarse allí, ella sabía bien que la cocinera siempre le daría posada a Ranma, sin importar la razón.

Al llegar la noche, Akane escucho un pequeño golpe en la ventana, Akane ve a Ranma y ella abre la ventana ingresando Ranma al cuarto de Akane.

-Tenía miedo no volverte a ver-

-Perdóname, por irme, que paso- Se mostraba seriamente molesto

-Ryoga me robo un beso, pero el no me interesa- fueron las palabras como suplica que salían de Akane

-Sabes Akane, tuve celos- Ranma obsérvala a la pared

-Celos de la prometida que es, marimacho la que no es bonita ni femenina- en son de broma

-Creo que es hora de hablar con la verdad-

-Cual es la verdad-

-que tu …. Eres.. pues… muy…. Ee.. bonita..- El pobre sintió que fue la mayor declaración de su vida

-Ranma yo te amo- -Y yo a ti- el respondió sin pensar

-El viejo lo único bueno que ah echo por mí es hacerme tu prometido-

Akane abraso a Rannma –Akane quiero que tus labios me pertenezcan- -tonto, tonto siempre te han pertenecido solo tu puedes besarme-

En eso los dos comenzaron acercar sus labios, pero estaban detenidos a unos milímetros, comenzaron acercarse hasta que se toparon, fue un toque suave y torpe, se separaron para verse de nuevo, de nuevo se acercaron hasta que se toparon de nuevo sus labios sin saber que mismo hacer movieron sus labios, fue un beso muy torpe pero muy significativo para ellos, entonces Ranma jugando con sus labios sujeto el labio inferior de Akane mientras ella hiso lo suyo mientras seguían jugando en unos instantes muy cortos debido a que no sabían que mismo hace tocaron sus dientes pero ni por eso detuvieron sus besos en eso, Akane sintió una legua intrusa queriendo entrar a su boca y Akane le dio permiso entrando en su boca y la boca de Ranma y Akane comenzaron a jugar entre si, un juego de dominio un juego para los dos cuando sintieron que el oxígeno era necesario se separaron.

Ranma comenzó a dar vuelta en el cuarto de su prometida sin poder controlarse Akane lo ve, pero no sabe que es lo que le tiene tan nervioso.

-Akane, quiero que debemos dar un paso firme nosotros dos y simplemente decidido por los dos- Akane pensó que Ranma quería ir un paso más allá, ya se habían besado y eso era un paso muy importante pero ir mas haya significa ir mas allá, algo que aún no estaba preparada bueno estaba para casarse pero pasar la luna de miel era algo que realmente no se había imaginado no aun.

Ranma pone su mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón Akane estaba ahora de todo los colores, pensando que sacaría un condón, cuando sale una cajita, ahora si la intriga le invade que hay ahí entonces Ranma abre la caja y saca un hermoso anillo de compromiso, le comienza salir lágrimas de felicidad, su cara se pone roja, se dibuja una enorme sonrisa, una gigantesca sonrisa.

-Akane, quiero que seas mi prometida-

-Tonto ya somos prometidos y, claro que acepto- se lanza a sus brazos y comienza a darles pequeños besos.

-Akane puedo decir algo por favor- decía entrecortadas las palabras.

-Que amor-

-Este anillo, es de mi mama, me lo dio para dárselo a mi futura, esposa, cuando esté listo-

-Ah es de mi Tia-

-Si, tengo dinero reunido para mandarlo hacer, es para que sea con tu medidas, vamos mañana al joyero para que te haga uno y lo escogemos juntos-

Ranma se paró y puso el anillo en un collar y lo puso alrededor del cuello de Akane, y le dio un beso en el cuello algo que provoco que el cuerpo de ella se estremezca.

-Bueno me retiro a mi cuarto-

Akane sujeta la camisa de Ranma, y el al darse vuelta Akane le da un beso en la boca y el la abrasa por la cintura para profundizar el beso.

-Ranma quiero pedirte algo-

-Que cosa Akane-

-Es que quiero, que tu, es …. Que pues veras….Tu ahora eres mi… y pues.. si tu quieres y yo quiero …. Que…. Como tu sabes….- Ranma la veía pero no entendía que quería pedirle y pues tenía serias dudas de lo que quería –Mira, como te digo, es que como …. aceptas- Ahora si no entendió que tenia que aceptar y menos que quería – Quiero que duermas a mi lado-

Ranma paso de tener un color normal a uno rojo como su camisa y el color de Akane no cambio mucho que se diga ya que desde el inicio tenía un color sumamente Rojo.

Ranma decidió aceptar la propuesta por varias razones, uno le agradaba, dos ella se lo pedía -Claro, voy a ver mi pijama- -Ranma tu no usas pijama todo los días que te levanto tu solo duermes con una camiseta y tu ropa interior- Dios que de bueno había hecho para que Akane le diga que puede dormir así en su cama, Akane se acostó y el se saco la camisa que tenia puesta y se quedó con una corta y en bóxer se puso a la espalda de Akane y la abraso quedando completamente dormido en esa posición.

En la mañana

La primera en levantarse e la mañana fue Akane sintió algo raro en su pecho una mano sobre el abrió sus ojos y vio que Ranma había puesto su mano sobre su pecho y estaba el dormido mientras una pierna estaba sobre ella pero enseguida se puso algo roja de vergüenza, algo que había leído sobre la vida sexual es que los hombres tienen una erección matutina, y bueno había algo precisamente presionando su trasero y era el miembro viril de Ranma al comienzo era algo incomodo pero al poco tiempo le comenzó a coger el gusto, claro esta ahora comenzó también hervirle la sangre al saber que Shampoo solía meterse a la cama de Ranma, pero esta ves es Ranma el que se metió a su cama, y aquí es donde hay mucha diferencia el se metió porque ambos quisieron esa bruja de Shampoo es porque solo ella quiere y Ranma la bota, y bueno ahora quería aprovechar porque como dice el dicho a Caballo regalado no se le mira el diente. Estaba completamente contenta en eso siente que Ranma se levanta e inmediatamente retira su pierna y pone lejos la parte viril y saca su mano del pecho de Akane y puede darse cuenta que Ranma respira algo contento al no ser descubierto según el chico y comienza a dormir nuevamente. Akane aprovecha cuando esta dormido para ir ayudar a preparar el desayuno.

Una vez preparado Akane llama a Ranma y este baja a desayunar fue una típica mañana tranquila en la casa de la familia Tendo y Saotome donde se ve un Ranma peleando con Genma por comida, y salir corriendo a la escuela.

Al llegar Kuno salió con todo el equipo de Kendo,

-Ranma hoy será tu fin-

-Y ahora porque Kuno-

-Señor Kuno para ti, por romper todas las reglas de la escuela serás detenido- en eso se lanzó contra Kuno y el resto de sus acompañantes, Akane comenzó a ver esa pelea provocada por Kuno, en eso aparece un Kuno algo golpeado a su lado –Mi hermosa Akane, are lo imposible para te liberes del yugo Saotome- Akane le lanza una patada estrellándolo contra la pared de la escuela.

Las chicas notan algo raro en Akane sus amigas intenta averiguar como va con Ranma.

\- Akane cuéntame como va todo con Saotome, en realidad te tengo envidia- Lo decía Sakura

-Si vamos Akane, no puedes negarlo es guapo, fuerte, y un excelente deportista en todo lo que el desee- Nahomi afirmaba

-Si verdad, aunque fuera mejor si no hubiera tantas prometidas- remarcaba Akane

-Vamos, pero parece que tú eres la única para el- Afirmaba Sakura

En eso llega Haposai robando prendas intimas de las chicas de secundaria entonces Ranma intenta detenerlo y comienza una pelea en eso ingresa Mousse y Kuno, al poco tiempo estaba Ryoga en la pelea porque alguien le lanzo una piedra, al poco tiempo Shampoo estaba peleando contra Ukyo el Director entro a pelear contra Haposai todos estaban peleando cuando de pronto Ranma sale corriendo seguido por Haposai, toda la familia Kuno, Ukyo, Shampoo, Cologne, Rin Rin, Ran Ran, Mousse, Ryoga, alado de Ranma estaba Akane, -Porque yo también huyo no recuerdo haberme metido en la pelea- Ranma la alcanza a ver –Ni yo pero mira todo lo que nos sigue será mejor seguir corriendo- Respira profundo Akane y lo ve –Desde que has llegado a mi vida no tengo oportunidad de aburrirme contigo Ranma- Y Ranma no sabia si era un cumplido o un reclamo pensó para si mismo preguntar después

Al terminar la tarde Ranma y Akane estaban en la sala, Akane comenzó a reír contenta mientras Ranma la veía extrañado, -Que tienes Akane- -Nada que estoy feliz, todo los días es un día lleno de aventuras y de locuras-

Al llegar la noche Akane y Ranma estaban viendo una película de terror y al terminar los dos comienzan a subir y Akane sujeta la camisa de Ranma al llegar a su cuarto ella abre la puerta y jala adentro a Ranma y comienza el ahora besar a su dulce Akane, los dos estaban practicando pero habían mejorado mucho desde el primer beso, Ranma comienza besando su boca y comienza bajando por el cuello de Akane, mientras besaba el cuello de Akane el acariciaba la espalda de Akane mientras mas besaba el cuello Akane comenzaba a dar pequeños gemidos, su boca comenzó a subir y llego al lóbulo de la oreja y la sujeto con sus dientes , Akane al sentir ese apretón soltó y pequeño gemido mientras las manos de Ranma tocaban toda su espalda, Akane sujeto la mano de Ranma y la llevo por su trasero y la pierna de ella misma, mientras esto pasaba la parte viril de Ranma comenzó a impactar el sexo de Akane y Ranma por instinto comenzó a mover su cadera, Akane se sujetó del cuello de Ranma, subió sus piernas sobre la piernas de Ranma quedando sujeta a el mientras Ranma estaba parado, mientras ella frotaba su sexo contra el sexo de Ranma el ya no se contuvo y toco los senos de Akane los dos en tan solo dos días habían avanzado tanto, era deseos guardados , deseos guardados desde la boda, deseos guardados desde las peleas, Akane sentía que era lo mínimo por haberla salvado tanta veces quería que la haga suya, que la tome aunque sea solo una vez, no quería entregarse a nadie mas, quería que Ranma la haga su mujer, que la someta en la cama, que la embaracé aunque después desaparezca, Ranma la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hasta la cama de Akane donde le quito la blusa y la falda que tanto le molestaba que lleve ahora, para el le gustaba verla con el uniforme pero ahora no lo quería sentir mientras, seguía besándola Akane por su parte tocaba cada parte del cuerpo de Ranma le quito la camisa, y ese pantalón que ahora era un estorbo en el cuerpo de el puso ver el miembro viril de Ranma era enorme, grande por razón pensaba la joven que lo podía sentir aun encima de tanta ropa.

Akane le mostro una vista Ranma de solo un sostén y sus pantaletas, Ranma por su parte solo tenia puesto el bóxer, Ranma comenzó acercarse a los pechos de Akane mientras los besaba y le quito el sostén que tenía , Ranma sujeto el peso de Akane con sus labios y comenzaba a chuparlos Akane para no gritar comenzó a morder la almohada mientras arqueaba la espalda, se sentía en la gloria callo rendida mientras Ranma comenzaba a bajar y sujeto el pequeño pedazo de tela que protegía el tesoro de Akane y comenzó a bajarla, Akane comenzó a tener miedo, tenia miedo de muchas cosas, entre ellas ella jamás se había depilado allí abajo había escuchado que a los hombres les gusta eso depilado, también había escuchado que la primera ves es muy doloroso y la mujer lo detiene por dolor algo que frustra a los hombres por no poder terminar , también pensaba para si qué pensaría Ranma ahora de ella tenía dudas pero no quería detenerse quería pertenecer a Ranma quería que la haga suya al sentir como ese pedazo de tela ya no tocaba ninguna parte de su piel Ranma por su parte quería hacerla sentir bien, quería que fuera agradable para ella, era la primera ves para ambos se decía teniia que ser tierno delicado con su amada Akane, se puso encima de ella y la besaba Ranma por su parte estaba desnudo encima del cuerpo de Akane sus sexos se frotaban por encima, El miembro de Ranma estaba sumamente duro como piedra tan duro que ya era doloroso para Ranma, pero no sabía si Akane estaba lista para pasar a la siguiente fase entonces fue cuando escucho en su oído, -Hazme tuya- entonces Ranma con torpeza bajo su mano y comenzó a dirigir su miembro viril a la puerta de la gloria entonces Ranma comenzó a introducirlo lentamente cuando escucho –Ranma es mas abajo ahí no, duele- -Perdona es algo nuevo para mi- -Tonto para mi también- entonces comenzó lentamente cuando de pronto Ranma estaba dentro de Akane, Akane por su parte le clavo las uñas a Ranma había sido una parte muy dolorosa para ella, sintió que algo la desgarraba por dentro por su parte Ranma sintió que estaba muy húmedo ahí dentro de Akane por lo tanto estaba lubricado y no debió dolerte tanto como si hubiera estado seco a la verdad eso pensó el desacuerdo a lo que ah leído entonces comenzó a moverse lentamente con cada movimiento y envestida hacia el sexo de Akane ella botaba lagrimas de dolor, se decía para si misma esto solo duele la primera ves, pero porque tanto dolor es doloroso pero se siente también, Ranma comenzó a moverse cada ves mas rápido al sentir tanto placer dentro de Akane entonces acelero mucho más al punto que no importaba las uñas de Akane y las marcas que estaba dejando en la espalda de Ranma el sintió como la sangre fluía desde la piel de la espalda hacia el exterior pero mientras esto pasaba Akane ya no soporto mas y empujo con fuerza a Ranma alejándola de el y estrellándolo contra la pared, Ranma se asusta y ve lagrimas en los ojos de Akane, Ranma no podía creer la había lastimado, el no sabia como pero la había lastimado, acaso aun no estaba lista para hacer esto, acaso no quería un hacer el amor, acaso quería guardarse hasta casarse, o acaso aun tenia dudas de si lo amaba, acaso fue brusco tanto que le dolió demasiado y son lagrimas de dolor físico, mientras lo hacia, las lagrimas de Akane comenzaron a salir a montones y huso la almohada para que nadie la escuche entonces Ranma se armo de valor y la abraso delicadamente el la había lastimado se sentía un canalla miserable, bastardo por lastimar a su amada mientras Akane no lloraba por el dolor que sentía entre las piernas, sino que había interrumpido un momento tan lindo para ella, aunque le dolía lo empujo porque había llegado un punto de dolor que no lo soporto pero aun así se decía para si mismo tenia que aguantar tenia que aguantar por ella y por el, Ranma la abrasaba ahora se sentía aun peor, porque era una tonta solo tenia que aguantar un poco mas, tal ves Ranma llegue al orgasmo y se detendría pero no tenia que ella detenerlo ahora este momento lindo , romántico lleno de pación solo seria un momento en que Ranma no termino no llego a su orgasmo y ella lo lanzara contra la pared, se da la vuelta y abrasa a Ranma para seguir llorando y ambos quedan dormidos.

Al despertar Akane logra ver a Ranma dormido y prepara a vestirse cuando ve la espalda de su prometido tenia marcas como si un gato hubiera decidido afilar sus uñas con su espalda, podía contar por lo menos unas 25 marcas de uñas en esa espalda, se sentía mejor, y quería volver a intentarlo este día nuevamente, quería que Ranma sienta placer de estar con ella, y obviamente sentir el mismo placer ella y esta ves llegar hasta el final.

Ranma se levanta al no sentirla a su lado y prepara vestirse para ir al colegio se sentía realmente mal por haber lastimado a su amada Akane como pudo ser un bruto, un animal, que no pensó en los sentimientos de Akane, en el dolor físico que tuvo que soportar, en su dolor, la había lastimado, como podía ser tan bruto que podría hacer para que le perdone o perdonarse el mismo por ser un completo imbécil, mientras se levanta ve en la sabanas una macha de sangre pudo ver cuales eran la de su espalda y la virginidad de Akane.

Ranma toma esa sabana y la guarda en una parte para que nadie la vea después vera como se asegura que nadie se de cuenta, y pone una nueva, después va a bañarse para alistarse y salir al colegio, baja algo triste y comienza a desayunar Akane esta contenta y alegre, y conversa con todos, el esta alegre de que este contenta aunque no sabe si es para disimular o prefirió hacer que nada paso, una parte de si aun no sabia que mismo pensar, porque como no mas la lastimo, acaso fue solo esa lagrimas de dolor no el la conocía cuando ella llora por dolor llora una forma pero esas lagrimas eran emocionales, acaso sintió ella que el la violo, pero acaso ella no dijo que la haga suya, no tal ves se arrepintió o solo dijo esa palabras por miedo, y el estaba como vestía y sintió que no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar lo que el haga maldita sea como pudo ser un tonto, ahora la lastimo y no sabia como volverla atrapar, enamorarla y si decide acaba el compromiso que aria, estaba tan perdido que no se dio cuenta todo lo que Genma le había robado, Akane no paso desapercibo eso, mejor dicho todos se dieron cuenta que Genma estaba robando a Ranma y este ni enterado, cuando Ranma siguió comiendo y vio su plato vacío se paro y fue a dejarlo en la cocina.

Y todos salieron al colegio, mientras eso pasaba Ranma estaba tan pensativo que nunca camino por encima de la barda sino en la calle y estaba realmente perdido en su mundo mientras Akane caminaba alado toda pensativa.

Akane pensaba para si, ella estaba contenta de haber avanzado tanto, pero triste por interrumpir algo muy lindo de los dos, pero ahora lo ve así, esta triste, porque no lo deje satisfecho, triste porque esta arrepentido de hacerlo con una chica tan fea, o triste porque ama a otra, que hacer, debo averiguar.

-Amor que tienes-

-Nada Akane-

-Tu piensas algo-

-Es que ayer te lastime-

En eso Aparece un chinita estrellando su bicicleta en la cara de Ranma y un nihao Ranma suena.

-Ranma mejor conversamos luego, se fue corriendo-

Akane estaba en el colegio pesando la palabras de Ranma el dijo yo te lastime, el piensa que me lastimo y yo pienso que le falle como mujer, que tonta no le serví en la cama, no le sirvo para cocinar, pero el no me lastimo y el no piensa que le falle tenemos que hablar pensé que le había fallado pero no fue así el no piensa eso o sí.

Las clases comenzaban Ranma divagaba prácticamente los profesores si le preguntaban algo no sabia ni que responder en el recreo estaba mas perdido que papa Noel en octubre no sabia que pasaba a su alrededor.

Fueron caminando pero Akane lo desvió al centro a tomar unos helados.

Ranma decidió acompañarla como hombre no tenia ni deseos de convertirse en mujer.

-Puedo saber Ranma que tienes-

-Ya te dije que te lastime y perdona Akane-

-No hay nada que perdonar-

-Yo pensé hoy en la mañana pedirte perdón-

-Porque tu a mi si yo fui quien te lastimo-

-Sabes lo que hicimos fue algo nuevo para ambos, ni tu ni yo lo habíamos hecho antes y no quiero a otro hombre en mi cama más que tú y no quiero otra mujer en tu cama más que yo, lo que paso fue que por falta de experiencia me lastimases un poco pero es porque soy virgen Ranma, tenía que dolerme, es lo normal, lo que toda mujer tiene que experimentar-

-Lo sé pero debí controlarme fui muy bruto, para tu primera vez-

-En eso no discuto, pero yo tenía que decirte que más despacio y te empuje interrumpí algo muy lindo de los dos Ranma, fui una tonta-

Ranma se paro y se puso junto a ella la abraso, puso su frente junto a la de ella.

-No hay nada que perdonar solo debemos ser más comunicativos-

Tomaron su helado y fueron a la casa todo contento sujetado de la mano.

Llegaron a Casa estaban contentos se pusieron a ver una película y al terminar todos ya estaba dormidos fueron arriba al cuarto de ella a terminar lo que ayer comenzaron y juntos dieron lo mejor de si, estaban mas preocupados de que el otro disfrute que terminaron fundiéndose sus cuerpos en uno solo, con besos y caricias, llegando a lo mas sublime, se rindieron al mayor placer posible.


End file.
